


Engineering

by aceofhearts88



Series: The Adventures of Maria Rhodes-Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Maria is a genius, interesting upgrades on the new Iron Man suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have probably seen it coming.</p><p>Maria Rhodes-Stark is her fathers' daughter. Don't leave her alone in the workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engineering

It was in her blood. Right next to the stubborness and the unrelenting capability to drive Steve Rogers up the wall in five seconds flat.

Maria was two years old when Rhodey discovered the baby phone taken apart piece by piece in her crib, clinically sorted by size and her beaming up at him in total joy and pride while he had gaped and stared.

And from then on it became a usual occurence that everything even slightly technical in her hands had to be analyzed and if not interrupted taken apart. Rhodey argued it was Tony’s influence whenever they ended up repairing what their angel had sorted into pieces, Tony just rolled his eyes and reminded him of whose DNA it was in their sweetheart’s veins.

Not his.

They bought her a toolset for kids, but Maria didn’t even look at it once without a scrunched up nose and judging eyes, so Tony gave up on scrubbing the constant glitter off of his own screwdrivers.

Bucky refused to come over or even anywhere near the tower, let alone volunteered for babysitting for weeks after Maria had had a go at his wrist with her favourite yellow screwdriver. Tony was so proud he didn’t stop hugging her while Rhodey facepalmed in the background and promised a still grumpy Bucky that they would have a talk with her.

As much as you could have a stern talk with your three and a half old daughter over ‘please don’t dismember your uncle’s arm until you know how to screw it back together, it’s his arm, he needs it’. Rhodey had taken over most of that conversation, because Tony had been too amused to keep a straight face for longer than five minutes.

In the end Maria agreed to not play around at Bucky’s arm again.

Things got interesting once she could read.

At four and a half.

Tony stared, then swallowed and then stared some more.

“It looks really nice, Papa.” Maria’s voice somehow registered in his brain while he couldn’t stop staring at that thing in front of him...at what should actually resemble the newest most advanced Iron Man...suit.

“It does look really fashionable.” Rhodey piped up as well, laughter in his voice and Tony turned his gaping face to look at him, at how he held a content and satisfied Maria on his hip, teeth biting down on his lower lip to keep from laughing. 

Tony made a high keening noise at the back of his throat and wrenched a hand away from his body, pointing at the...suit.

“What was it you said again?” Rhodey then smiled, setting Maria down on the ground again who scrambled back over to the chair by the computer screens where they had caught her busy typing when they had come down again, “Oh, honey-bear, nothing can happen. What could she possibly do down here, everything dangerous is locked away. It’s just fifteen minutes, one phone call, we’ll be fine.” Rhodey gave his best imitation of him and then walked over to what should have really been the best freaking suit yet.

“Gl...Glitter.” Tony somehow stuttered out, managing to keep his mouth from frozenly gaping for just long enough to speak single words, “Purple...Yellow.”

Rhodey gave up on pretending to be able to keep it together and started laughing, loud and boisterous and it immediately travelled over to Maria, having her giggle as well. Tony helplessly looked from the yellow-purple glitter covered Iron Man 51 to Rhodey smiling at him in his laughter, strong arms coming around him, pulling him against a shaking chest and he whined.

“I think it’s genius. She is a genius.” Rhodey whispered and kissed Tony, before both of them looked over to their daughter who snickered and suddenly looked smug as hell, “Now...” Rhodey started quietly, “Show me what you can do for the rest of the bunch. I want Barnes covered in all pink, with frilly lace. And Sam in pale rosé with flower printings.” He announced and pulled Tony over to their daughter at the work station again.

Tony was beginning to grin as well, leaning down to kiss his daughter’s head, Maria leaned back against him and easily pulled up the schematics of Bucky’s and Sam’s new combat suits on the screen.

Well, Tony thought, with these fathers, what had he expected, his little angel was a genius.


End file.
